Coffee
by Epistemophobia
Summary: Because Genma hates coffee, and Genma never says what he means.


They both hate November.

The air comes in crisp and cold, seeping into their bones and the worn clothes they sit in. The younger man's attire hangs off his frame. His hipbones starting to jut, and bony wrists cuffed by his standard Jounin blue undershirt, the type they've both owned since time began. The younger man stares out into the morning, his figure moulding into their desk; while the older man observes with a twisted expression. There is a silent rule between them, they don't question or ask about anything - especially about the agreement. The older man often ponders about breaking this rule, stomach deep worry testing his self restraint, but he always keeps the vow. Just for his best friend - he reassures - to keep the senbon user happy.

But Raidou can't bear to live like this, watching his friend fall into a place he cannot reach. If he was a stronger man – a better man – he'd break the silence. He'd drag the other Jounin back into the real world and remind him of the place he used to love. He'd find a remedy, a cure. He'd scrape back the hope he was losing grip on. He would force feed raw life into his best friend until he recovers everything they used to have.

During his thoughts, Raidou is too far gone to place a time, his best friend slumps another inch forwards. The movement shocks the elder Jounin, pulling one of them back into reality while the other sinks further away from it. The village is disturbingly quiet this early, painstakingly slow and tainted with the shuffles of the mourning going about their private rituals. A ritual he seemed to be forever intertwined with, his best friend pulling him further and further in. It's in these thoughts, these mornings, when one man drifts out to his world while the other reins him in.

Raidou has to restrain from reaching out and touching the younger man – just to check his temperature, to feel that he is still as human as ever. Instead he fakes a dramatic sigh, and forces himself to hand over his coffee – his morning saviour full of rich sugar and nostalgia – towards the slumped Jounin. The senbon user notices the movement, registering so far in the back of his mind that his instincts mistake it for an attack. Raidou catches the senbon before either can blink, the moment piercing the tense atmosphere into something less volatile, less easier to fall and crumple in their hands.

"I'm sorry," the senbon-less man whispers, curling his fingers around his weapon and staring at it with glazed eyes. The older man only places a hand atop of the cold digits brushing against his own, trying to will his heat into the other man.

"No," Raidou smiles sadly - too forced for his friends' liking. Raidou has always been strong, yet innocent and kind. Everything the younger man has tried to be. "I'm sorry," Raidou breathes out, gently squeezing the senbon user's hands in reinforcement. The man only stares in reply, before slowly reaching for the coffee with his free hand. He presses it to his dry lips and forces the drink down. The taste overwhelms him but he swallows it none the less, the sweetness battling with the bitterness on the tip of his tongue.

"Fuck you," he says after swallowing the liquid – his voice stronger than before - and Raidou smiles, because Genma hates coffee and Genma never says what he means.

"Better?"

Genma pauses before breathing life back into his system - "Yeah," he pauses again, taking into view the empty village in front of him.

"You were gone quite a while this time," Raidou begins, trying to approach the subject without explicitly talking about it.

"I've been here this whole time," Genma cuts across, pushing his senbon back into his mouth and ignoring the pricking sensation as he stabs his own tongue "Stop talking like I've lost it."

Raidou only presses his lips together in defeat, deciding to switch subject instead.

"Tsume wants to see you again, she brought that dog along with her as well, y'know – the one with the eye patch."

"Fuck Tsume," Genma grinds "Kuromaru too."

"You already did a good job of tha-"

"Bastard," Genma grins slowly, chewing on his weapon with nostalgia. Raidou chuckles with relief as Genma relaxes, settling back into his surroundings as his personality shines back through. He pauses for a moment, before gently tapping the older man's thumb with his finger.

"I hate coffee..."


End file.
